


Finals Suck (But They Suck Less with You Around)

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Finals fucking suck my dudes, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa helps though so it's ok, Oikawa's a good bf™, Post-Canon, They are disgustingly cute, Tobio's stressed™, they go to the same university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: To say Tobio is stressed would be a complete understatement. He’s beyond stressed; he’s at the point where he’s so stressed that he appears calm and relaxed. (God do finals suck.)





	Finals Suck (But They Suck Less with You Around)

To say Tobio is stressed would be a complete understatement. He’s _beyond_ stressed; he’s at the point where he’s so stressed that he appears calm and relaxed.

He’s been studying for his math final for approximately two hours now. The formulas have not stuck with him, and he has three days to get it to stick or else he’ll fail his final...his current grade isn’t all that spectacular either, so he _needs_ to do well on his final.

Tobio is so engrossed in his studies that he doesn’t hear the door to his dorm open. He doesn’t notice the sound of rustling bags either. He does notice the delicious smell of pork curry. He turns away from his assortment of math papers he’s been using to study to face the direction of where the heavenly smell is coming from. He finds his boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru, standing by the door with two plastic bags filled with take out.

Tooru lifts the bags at Tobio, a smile adoring his face. “I’ve brought food, Tobio-chan~. Shower me with affection now.” He saunters over to Tobio and places a quick kiss on Tobio’s temple. “When you’re at a stopping point come and eat.” He moves away from Tobio and places the food on Tobio’s roommate’s desk.

Tobio can’t help but gap at Tooru. He knew that his boyfriend had his moments of sweetness but this was on a whole new level. So, no one can fault him for the dopey smile crawling its way on his face. He takes one look at the work in front of him and doesn’t hesitate to go over to Tooru. The formulas and examples had started to morph into something blurry and unreadable, anyway.

Tooru takes the take-out food out of the bags and places them onto the desk. He jumps when he feels arms wrap around his waist. He can’t help but smile at how adorable his boyfriend is. He wraps his own hands around Tobio’s and squeezes them. He laughs when Tobio groans into his back and says something unintelligible. “Tobio-chan, are you alright?” He pries Tobio’s arms away from him so he could turn around in the embrace. He gingerly places Tobio’s arms back around him and wraps his own arms around Tobio’s neck. The urge to bury his face in Tobio’s silky, black hair is overwhelming, he ends up doing it anyway. “What’s wrong?” He says after a while, still embraced in each other’s arms.

Tobio huffs and hugs Tooru even closer to him, hands tightly gripping into Tooru’s blue hoodie. “Everything,” he says. He feels fingers touch his chin and tip it forwards. His gaze meets Tooru’s loving and concerned one.

“Elaborate, please,” Tooru asks.

Tobio sighs and directs his focus away from Tooru’s. “The formulas aren’t making any sense and won’t stick,” he whines. He digs his forehead into Tooru’s clavicle. “It’s making my head hurt, too.”

“Ah, poor baby,” Tooru coos, running a hand through Tobio’s hair.

Tobio pulls back with a scowl, and he pinches Tooru’s side for added effect. “I’m serious, Oikawa-san.”

Tooru bites his tongue to stave off any laughter. He’s seen many sides of Kageyama Tobio, but he rarely gets to see grumpy _and_ whiny Tobio at the same time, so he’s cherishing every moment. He rubs soothing circles on Tobio’s tense back. “I know,” he says, ”I know.”

Tobio eyes him before giving up with a huff and places his head back on Tooru’s chest. “Can you take my final for me, Oikawa-san?” Tobio really isn’t looking forward to it at all. He feels and hears Tooru’s laughter, which makes him smile.

“Sorry, I can’t, but I _can_ help you with your studying.” He kisses Tobio’s cheek with a loud _mwuah_ sound. “After we eat of course,” he adds.

Tobio lifts his head and places a kiss right on Tooru’s lips. “Thank you, Tooru.”

Tooru’s eyes soften, he brings his hands up to cradle Tobio’s face in between. “Your welcome, Tobio.” He then proceeds to squish Tobio’s face, causing the younger male to make a fishy-face. “Hahahaha, love my little flying fish Tobio!”

A bloom of pink stretches across Tobio’s face. “Ugh, Oikawa-san, please.”

“Hehehe, sorry sorry. Let’s eat.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Does anyone have any questions before you take the final,” Tobio’s teacher asks. When no one voices any questions they go on and say, ”then let’s begin.” The teacher begins to pass out the tests to each student.

Tobio takes a shuddering breath. He closes his eyes and tries to calm his rapid breathing. _I’m okay_ , he thinks. _Oikawa-san helped me with studying. I’m going to ace this test. I can do this._ When he opens his eyes he finds the fifty questions test in front of him.

“Good luck everyone,” is the final thing the teacher says to them before everyone is off doing the problems.

_I can do this._

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he gets back to his dorm his roommate isn’t present but his boyfriend is. He watches as Tooru casually reclines on his bed with a pillow to support his posture and his laptop on his lap, blasting a [ Cooking With Dog ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpprBWvibvmOlI8yJOEAAjA) video. He bites his lower lip at the spectacle Tooru makes when he spots him at the door.

Tooru scrambles off the bed in haste. He reaches for Tobio and grips at the younger man’s forearms. “How did it go? What did you get?” His eyes scan over Tobio to see what reaction he gets from his questions. When he gets no negative reactions back he relaxes a bit.

“So?”

“I won’t know until tomorrow at 1. That’s when teacher said they’ll upload the grades.” Tobio states with a shrug. “Buuuut, I do feel like I did really well. I knew what I was doing for the majority of the time, so it’s safe to say I probably passed.”

Tooru hugs Tobio at that. “That’s great! Let’s celebrate with movies and popcorn!”

Tobio doesn’t stop the laughter from bubbling out. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

It’s only when they are deep into the movies does Tobio make a move to grab Tooru’s hand. “Thanks again, Tooru,” He whispers, fearing that if he says it louder it’ll destroy the mood.

Tooru leans his head onto Tobio’s and places a kiss there too. “Anytime, Tobio.”

The silence returns, but it isn’t stifling or awkward, it’s comfortable and warm like a blanket.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tobio blinks in shock. He blinks a couple more times to see if what he’s seeing will go away by some magical force. Right in front of him on his laptop screen is the grade he received on his final. His eyes widen when the number doesn’t disappear. A shaky smile appears on his face, and he pumps his fists in the air.

He got a 95% on his final.

“YES!”

He falls off his chair and crawls to the outlet where his phone is charging. He quicking thumbs through his contacts and hits the one for Tooru. Tooru picks up after the second ring.

“He--”

“I GOT A 95%!!”

“EHHH! TOBIO-CHAN, THAT’S GREAT! OH MY FUCKING GOD! HOLD ON I’M COMING OVER AND WE’RE GONNA CELEBRATE!”

“Didn’t we do that yesterday?”

“YES, but who cares. You deserve it. I’m proud of you, Tobio.”

Tobio feels the blush blossom onto his face. He feels warm and giddy all over. He does deserve to celebrate again. “Alright, see ya when you get here.” His smile eases into a smaller one.

“Be there after I pick up some food, love ya! Bye bye.”

“Love you, too. Bye bye.” The dial tone alerts him that the call had ended, but he can’t help but keep it pressed to his ear. It’s as if he can still hear Tooru’s proud voice over the speaker if he keeps the phone there. Geez, he really does love Tooru if he’s getting this sappy.

Soon enough Tooru barges through the door with his arms full of plastic bags containing food and snacks to eat and munch on.

“LET THE CELEBRATION BEGIN!” Tooru declares, placing the bags on Tobio’s bed. He grabs Tobio by his face and plants a kiss on him. “Told’ya you could do it.” He places more kisses onto Tobio’s pinkening face.

Tobio ends up a laughing mess.

 

After that they settle in to binge watch movies and bask in each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> it's finals week @ my college and ya girl got a 95% on her fucking math final !!!!!!!! ive never had that high of a grade on a math final before so to say im happy/giddy is an understatement ! like im so freaking happy that i cried a good solid 10 minutes. im so proud of myself. 
> 
> ANYWAY, how's your day? mine went great ! :)))))
> 
> thx for reading! hope you have a good morning/ good afternoon/ good night! 
> 
> PS GOOD LUCK TO ANYONE ELSE THAT ARE TAKING FINALS !! YOU GOT THIS!


End file.
